<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by omgitscharlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074388">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie'>omgitscharlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, Marriage, Memories, Nostalgia, Romance, Song: Still Into You (Paramore), Title from a Paramore Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories flood in as Kagome thinks back on her life with Inuyasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yes this is my first ficlet and it’s so disgustingly fluffy that I made my own teeth rot. I had been listening to ‘Still Into You’ by Paramore and holy hell if that isn’t an InuKag song, idk what is. I started writing this and within an hour it was done, so I figured why not share it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remember when I first met your mom?” Kagome suddenly inquired, head resting on her husband’s chest with the gentle touch of his hand running up and down the length of the arm she had draped over his chest. A low grunt of acknowledgement left the man she lay upon, amber hues shut with the intent to sleep. With his head turned towards her, his chin looked as though it rested on the crown of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...what of it?” The sleep-laced voice replied, shifting slightly as if to try and find a place that was as comfortable as the one he was in previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nostalgia flashed across her mind, falling into sentimental musings at random times when she found herself reminiscing on the life she’d built with him, “And how, on the drive back to my house, I told you that I loved you?” The way she said it was tender, warm and enough to have Inuyasha peek one eye open, peering down at her when she moved to crane her neck back and do the same up towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha could remember that moment fondly, how she’d be awkwardly quiet since they’d gotten in the car and started driving. He could remember how panicked he felt at the knowledge that maybe Kagome had started to have second thoughts, unable to help himself from asking if she was alright. The last thing expected was for her to simply blurt out the words before covering her mouth with both her hands, as if trying to shove them back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” he replied, offering a smirk, “I thought that you were plannin’ on breakin’ up with me.” Gentle lips pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Felt like the weight of the world fell off my shoulders…” he murmured against her skin lovingly, only ever allowing himself to show such vulnerability with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome closed her eyes, relishing in the tenderness he bestowed upon her so willingly, lips pulled into a bright smile. A low hum of contentment left her, pressing harder against his side as she dug her head into the crook of his neck, “Feels like forever ago,” she confessed, feeling the way Inuyasha’s claw-tipped hands ran through her hair in a soothing motion, almost enough to lull her to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause it was,” Inuyasha reminded with a soft laugh laced within his words, Kagome offering a similar giggle at the realization that he was absolutely right. They’d been together for five years, married for two and it felt like nothing had really changed in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting into a propped position, Kagome looked down towards her husband, resting on her elbow as her other hand remained softly draped over his chest, “Y’know, I should be over all the butterflies...” she mused, lips pulling into a warm, tender smile as Inuyasha’s gaze returned the sentiment, “But I’m into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the warmth of his gaze remained, Inuyasha let off an amused scoff, one brow quirking upward, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Into</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? What’re you, a teenager?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t let her husband’s surly remarks deter her from continuing, giving him a small nod and a soft ‘mhm’ before continuing, “And even on our worst nights,” she added, taking her hand from his chest to cup his cheek instead, her thumb brushing the apple of it, “I’m into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idly, Inuyasha twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, enjoying the silkiness of it as he allowed himself to give into the feeling those words gave him. No longer fighting the desire to deflect and redirect them, he let his face relax into something much more affectionate, though perhaps a little somber, “Bet people wonder how we got this far…” he murmured, thinking back to how there had been some obstacles they needed to face, some of them easy and others extremely difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opinions were entitled to those who desired them, but that often meant that they’d been negatively directed towards their relationship. If it wasn’t strangers disliking the fact that Kagome was married to a half-demon, it was friends and acquaintances being wary of how their relationship would work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them,” Kagome stated with a shrug, head tilting as she brushed his bangs back, hand continuing its path between his ears and continuing as far as she could before it met the pillow, “‘Cause I don’t need to wonder, at all,” she hushed, leaning her head down far enough to graze her lips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was barely a whisper for a kiss, something Inuyasha left unsatisfied by and rectified it by cupping the back of her neck with his hand with the promise of drawing her harder against him, “After all this time,” he murmured, offering his own mildly playful grin as he spoke, “I’m still into you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>